For devices having a biometric sensor security capability, the ability to determine whether a match of sufficient quality has been obtained between a biometric sample provided by a user and a user template is important. The accuracy of the biometric sensor, which may be affected by such factors as the placement of the sensor and the way in which a user interacts with the sensor to provide biometric samples, as well as the quality of the algorithms used to manage the biometric authentication process are considerations for quality biometric authentication.
In traditional biometric systems, the threshold security levels required to access an application, often reflected in the false acceptance rate (FAR) and false rejection rate (FRR) associated with a given security level, are often static and not responsive to the context in which an authentication request is made or the usage context by the user. The threshold, for example, may be determined by the sensor vendor that justifies the static threshold security setting with user accuracy test results. The security threshold may be determined by a registry setting on the device or set by the application requesting authentication via an application programming interface (API). There is currently no attempt to dynamically vary the threshold based on contextual information related to an authentication request by a user of the device.
Thus, there exists a need for biometric authentication in which the security threshold required for access to one or more applications is dynamically controlled in response to context.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.